


Horrible Timing

by kaibacorpsecretary



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibacorpsecretary/pseuds/kaibacorpsecretary
Summary: Pegasus has horrible timing.Seto Kaiba has wonderful fingers.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Horrible Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Who is 'she'? 
> 
> Your choice, I guess.

“Seto I think - “

“I think - ah - “

“I think … oh … oka - … PHONE!”

The CEO’s hand clenches around the mobile as she forces the last word out, shivering under a final lash of Seto’s tongue as he eases himself onto his feet, one hand still pressed firmly upon her thigh. 

“You have horrible timing Pegasus,” he mumbles, flicking his thumb across the screen to receive the call, watching as she brings her hands to her face and takes a rather shaky gulp of air. 

“In the middle of something, Kaiba Boy?”

“And not even close to finished.”

Below Seto’s gaze she dares one hand down towards her stomach, eyes closed as the pressure from before settles into an ache without release. Horrible, horrible timing. One, two strokes before Seto slaps her hand away. 

“I wanted to talk to you about the new card set,”’ Pegasus is saying, ever cheerful in that sing-song voice of his. 

“What about it?”

Kaiba’s fingers take their place, two slipping inside without warning, and thumb coming to rest upon her cilt. 

“I was thinking, all those nasty new monsters and nothing to balance them out! We never did get a Toon version of your Kaibaman “

“Absolutely not.” Seto answers, pumping his fingers as his thumb brushes up, over, and below and she squirms, reaching desperately for a pillow to muffle the small, flustered gasps that he draws with each movement. 

“But the kids LOVE my Toons! And they adore your Kaibaman! Just think of Kaiba Boy, we could write him into the show I have!”

“He has a show at Kaibaland.”

His hand has moved to her mound now, gentle pressure as she tires to curl her legs away from their pinned position between the bed and his waist.  
“But not a cartoon show, and I think you know how much they adore that.”

A frown appears on the CEO’s face as her breath evens a bit and he slides his hand back between her legs, applying pressure. 

“Squeeze,” he commands.

“Excuse me?”

She flushes red, presses her now free legs together, rubbing them against his hand, struggling for the friction. 

“Squeezing out the profits,” Seto finishes, returning to his quick movements. 

“I’m thinking only of the children.”

“And your wallet. Look Pegasus…I’m in the middle of something important right now. And it might get loud. I’ll have to call you back later.”

“Fine. But I expect to hear back from you no later than... “

“Whatever.”

The phone drops to the bed again and Seto Kaiba takes his place upon his knees, leaning his mouth in close to nuzzle her. 

“Very good,” he purrs, flicking his tongue against the nub. ‘I don’t think he had a clue.’

“You are … aw - awful.”

“I’m actually the best. Or at least, I was given that impression from all that squirming you were doing earlier. I would like a little more…vocal encouragement though.”

“I can handle it,” she gasps, watching him pin one leg under his arm. “I was mostly quiet.”

“That’s because my tongue was busy with trivial matters. Now I fully return to the task at hand.”

Her face flushes. 

“Finish it then.”

“Oh, I intend too.”


End file.
